The Ultimate Hero
by UltraRiderSenshiChronix
Summary: "Life can sometimes be cruel and can put you into a life of loneliness. Even if you have everything you need in life, there is still that void we have in our hearts that's just waiting to be filled. I was like that, until a portal suck me into another world, that was when my life was changed." An understanding of the series mentioned is required to understand the aspects of this.


**Yo! Chronix here with a brand new story! Also this is a self-insert fanfic, there aren't that many self-insert crossover fics for TokusatsuxAnimexNaruto, so enjoy! This fanfic was inspired by 'The Accidental Rider' by Dark-Magician-41 and 'The Forgotten Rider' by Ten-Faced Paladin. Good fanfics, just wish they would update.**

**Kazuma (male OC): You know this is like your third fanfic that you thought up, seriously! How many ideas do you have inside that head of yours?**

**Me: Enough to the point I space out sometimes and to the point where I have something similar to the writer's block, I call it an "Idea Overload."**

**Misaki (female OC): "Idea Overload?"**

**Me: I'll explain it later. Now without any interruptions, let's get on with the story. Can someone do the disclaimers?**

**Kazuma: I'll do it, UltraRiderSenshiChronix does not own ANY of the franchises mentioned below**

* * *

"Yo." human speaking

_"Hi!" _human speaking telepathically

_'Hmm...' _human thinking

_"Linto!" _Riku (Kuuga) talking

**"Foolish ningen." **Bijuu, kaijin, kaiju, inner Phantom, Ankh Greeed Form, Ultra, robot, alien speaking

_**"You amuse me."** _Contract monster talking telepathically

**_'Tch!' _**Bijuu, kaijin, kaiju, inner Phantom, Ankh, Ultra, alien thinking

**_"Gundam AGE-FX, launch!" _**human speaking through the Gundam, machine speaking

**"HENSHIN"** driver/equipment voice

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." **calling out jutsu and attack names

**(Misaki: Before we start the story, a** **word from our author/creator):**

_"There's a theory that stated that there are multiple universes and/or multiverses outside of our own universe, some would say that the TV shows, movies, and video games we watched/read/played are actually real events existed in other universes. Most would think that theory was illogical, nonsense, or silly. But there are those who believed that the theory is true. I am one of them, because you never know what the future has in hold. Even if you can predict them, you'll never know if it went exactly as you predicted because there are so many possibilities and probabilities. So for those who don't believed in the theory, just wait and see what could happen in the future, considering if we live that long." _

_ -Phat "Jimmy" Thanh Vu-_

_ Also known as UltraRiderSenshiChronix, FanFiction Author_

* * *

Sometimes I find life to be pretty boring, doing the same thing over and over again everyday you know what I mean? The name's Jimmy Vu, I'm 13 yrs old (though I am 14 by Vietnamese standards), I'm a big fan of tokusatsu and anime but I had little-to-none Japanese merchandise, I know some Japanese, I'm primarily a big fan of Kamen Rider, Ultraman, Gundam, and Naruto. I also like the Space Sheriffs, Super Sentai, and Super Robot Wars. My parents are at work right now so I'm basically home alone.

I never cosplay before since I don't how to make my own costume and my parents don't have enough money to buy a cosplay costume or take me to an anime convention, let alone take me to Jump Festa, Comic-Con, or E3, since they're saving money to go back to Vietnam to visit relatives.

I would have a lot of fantasies of me being a Kamen Rider, an Ultraman, or piloting a Gundam. Anyways, I was lying on the couch at home, thinking about my life.

_'Life can sometimes be cruel..., and boring.' _I thought then sigh, my life isn't always easy since I always got bullied back in Vietnam for being overweight, short, and worse of all, I was a weak, short-tempered crybaby. I don't have that many friends since I don't trust people that much and also because I don't want to be a burden to anyone since it seems that I can't do anything right.

I lie on the couch, contemplating about the future, wishing for something to change my rather mundane life like a lazy slob that I am. I sighed and then fell asleep after I remove the armor parts off of my Furno 3.0 figure. (A/N: I like to made up adventures where Furno would equip the armor parts on like in Saint Seiya.)

* * *

**The Elemental Nations, Naruto Universe**

Meanwhile, a certain pedophilic snake was working on numerous jutsus that he wanted to use in his quest to destroy Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf) in his laboratory situated in the new ninja village, Otogakure (Hidden Sound).

His current project, since he completed his immortality jutsu, was the Yondaime's signature jutsu. The faggot spread copies of his version of the formula all over the village in order to test it.

"This had better work." Orochimaru growled as he began flying though hand seals he thought was right. **"Hiraishin no Jutsu!"**

Orochimaru released the amount of chakra he thought was needed for the jutsu. The chakra connected with the seal on the other side o his lab. When the chakra connected, the seal began to pulse. Orochimaru could tell something went wrong already as he's tensing his muscle in preparation to get away. He watched the reaction of the seal. What was the point of experimenting if you don't see the results?

The seal turned deep purple as it continue to pulse. It started to grow along with the copies around the village, the pulses grew faster as well. The Snake Sannin backed away further as he watched the seal started reaching critical mass, the seal grew to the size of the doorway before energy began crackling along the lines. The crackling energy became more rampant before the entire seal erupted in a bright violet light which threatened to engulf the entire lab. Although no one in the village could hear an explosion, they sure felt the impact that threw the residents several feet before they hit a solid surface behind them.

All through the Elemental Nations, the shockwave could be felt on disastrous levels. Through the mists of Kirigakure (Hidden Mist), the air currents actually caused several locations shrouded in mist to become clear for awhile. In Sunagakure (Hidden Sand), the youngest of the Suna Siblings felt the pulse and the beast within him growled, feeling some unease with the feeling in the air. In Iwagakure (Hidden Stone), the surrounding mountains began to shake and rumble, causing landslides. In Kumogakure (Hidden Cloud), lightning and thunder crashed wildly for a while as the shockwave passed through their territory. Finally, in Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf), the resident blonde prankster shivered in his sleep as the Kyuubi within him felt the shockwave and became suspicious.

* * *

**Ultraman Multiverse**

In each **Ultraman **universe, the Ultras (including Ginga) and Ultimate Force Zero were busy fighting monsters, or doing who-knows-what. The ones mentioned stop what they were doing as they felt and got hit by the shockwave, not realizing that it inadvertently cause light to come out of their bodies. The lights began to gather at the center of the Ultraman Multiverse and turned red before it got suck into a dark purple portal.

* * *

**Kamen Rider Universe**

The **Kamen Riders **(including Secondaries, Movie, and deceased Riders) stop whatever the fuck they were doing, or in Haruto Souma's and Kousuke Nitoh's case, stop fighting the Phantom as they got hit by the shockwave with light coming out of their bodies as well. At the new BOARD building, the 52 Rouze Cards were duplicated due to the shockwave, a stream of eerily green light emanated from the original cards was transferred into the duplicates and went along with the lights. Meanwhile, the spectral arm of Ankh that was following Eiji Hino, a.k.a. Kamen Rider OOO, got hit by the shockwave and converted into a small sphere of light before it float towards the atmosphere. The shockwave also hit certain Ishinomori heroes and like the Kamen Riders' situation, light came out of their bodies. Once the lights are out of Earth's atmosphere (or in Gentaro Kisaragi's location, out of the moon's orbit), they began to gather and turned green before it enters the portal. While that happen, the lights that came from certain Ishinomori heroes (Kikaider, Kikaider 01, etc.) gather, turned orange, before going through the same portal.

* * *

**Gundam Multiverse **

Somehow the shockwave manage to rippled the time-space continuum as in every **Gundam** universe (including the **SD** **Gundam** universes), every known pilot (or in Sangokuden's, or any SD Gundam's case, warriors) was hit by the passing-through shockwave through each point in time and light would come out of their bodies. The lights gather at the center of the Gundam multiverse and turned blue before going inside the portal.

* * *

**Super Sentai/Space Sheriffs Universe **

Same thing happening like the mentioned universes/multiverses, shockwave pass through, all of the 37 **Super** **Sentai** teams, the three new **Space** **Sheriffs** along with Retsu Ichijouji, was hit by said shockwave, light came out of there bodies, and gather above that Earth's atmosphere. The two big spheres of light turned into a spectrum of colors before both entered the portal created by the shockwave.

* * *

**Garo Universe**

The shockwave knocked the Makai Knights of the past and present unconscious as light came out of their body. Said lights gathered above Earth, turned gold before being sucked by the portal.

* * *

**Mazinkaiser, Mazinkaizer SKL, Getter Robo Armageddon, New Getter Robo, Jeeg, Gurren Lagann, SRW OG, King Gainer, Gravion, Aquarion/EVOL, Evangelion (this is the ANIMA continuity), other Super Robot, and other Real Robot Universes **

Shockwave hit the mentioned mechas, light came out of their bodies, gather into a silver star-like sphere of light before entering the portal, blah blah blah.

BUT! In the Original Generations universe, **Gilliam Yeager **was doing some modifications on his **Gespenst Type RV**, when the same wormhole appeared in the hangar which housed the huge mecha.

"What the-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he got sucked into the portal.

* * *

In some random universe, the disembodied spirit of **Knight Gundam** was floating aimlessly around that universe's Earth, suffering massive boredom, before the same wormhole appeared right next to him.

**"SONUVABITCH!" **Knight Gundam screamed as he got sucked into the mysterious portal.

* * *

**Jimmy's Universe **

_3rd person POV _

We see Jimmy lying on his couch, sleeping while dreaming of fighting alongside his favorite heroes, but little did he know that his life is about to change forever. As he slept, a rainbow-colored portal appeared in the guest room.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" he screamed as he was abruptly awake from his nap and saw the portal.

"Uh oh." he said as he was being sucked into the portal.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!" he screamed as he get sucked into the portal along with his iPhone 5, earbuds, charger, mini speaker, laptop, his two wooden swords, the MechTech Deluxe Sideswipe action figure, and the Furno 3.0 skeletal frame along with armor parts.

It would be hours before his parents came home to find their son missing.

* * *

**The Link Between Dimensions **(A/N: Think of the final scene from the final episode of Ultraman Dyna where Asuka/Dyna got sucked into the portal and saw his father one more time.)

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Jimmy screamed as he was about to fall to who-knows-where. To make things weirder, there are six HUGE balls of light ranging from red to grey. Strangely, as he was falling for his life, he noted that the red, blue, and green ball of lights were the same color as the aura emanated from the heroes of the crossover fighting game Heroes VS', which he didn't have. The spectrum, orange, gold, and silver balls of light however, he didn't recognize. The seven star-like spheres of light are on a crash collision course to him.

_1st person POV _

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled as the seven ball of lights are heading towards me, and then my life flashed before my eyes. I saw myself crying all the time throughout my childhood over the simplest of injuries, I cried when anyone scold at me, even till now! I can't even do anything right, with or without anyone's instructions! I'm a scaredy cat who's afraid of some basic things in life! I admit it, I'm a bit of a shy person who can't stand up for himself when he was little. All of the bad things I went through are all coming back to me as the lights came towards me.

* * *

**Jimmy's Mindscape **

_1st person POV _

"Ugh... Where am I?" I asked no one in particular as I find myself in a raining... battlefield? On the other side of this wasteland of a battlefield were the seven spheres of light, albeit in a smaller form, hovering in the horizon.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU PATHETIC EXCUSES FOR STARS WANT!?" I yelled angrily and frustrated. As if they're responding, the seven orbs of light flew down and collided with each other before unleashing a flash of light. The light was so intense, I had to cover my eyes to keep them from burning! When the flash toned down a bit, I uncovered my eyes to see the condensing into what looks like a neutron star before exploding into colorful flames. The impact had me thrown flying backwards to a buried Statue of Liberty, I groan in pain due to the force of the impact. When the flames die out, I get the shock of a lifetime!In front of me are an army of famous tokusatsu heroes and anime mechas, and there my favorites!

"I think I must be dreaming." I said and then proceed to punch my face 4 times.

"Nope, not dreaming." I said as I stand up and dust myself. Then I proceed to yell like a fanboy-ish way, "HOLY MOTHERFUCKIN' SHIT! ULTRAMEN!? KAMEN RIDERS!? SUPER SENTAI!? KIKAIDER!? KIKAIDER 01!? INAZUMAN!? NEW INAZUMAN!? ZUBAT!? GUNDAMS!? THE AKUMAIZER 3!? MAZINGER Z!? ENERGER Z!? GREAT MAZINGER!? GRENDIZER!? MAZINKAISER!? MAZINKAIZER SKL!? VALKYRIES!? GETTERS!? GURREN LAGANN!? EVA UNIT 01!? GRAVIONS!? AQUARIONS!? LANCELOT!? MAKAI KNIGHTS!? KING GAINER!? OTHER SUPER ROBOTS AND REAL ROBOTS!? Banpresto Originals? Man that's a mouthful!" I was confused as to why there are a bunch of Banpresto Originals here but I don't care right now as I'm just in total shock. They all proceed to being in a fighting pose and all of them began to charge at me!

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" I said as they all charge at me. The Riders all jump high in the air and proceed to All Rider Kick me, I shielded myself in an attempt to defend myself, I can barely even handle just ONE Rider Kick but to have all of them at once, I just reach my limit! The force from the All Rider Kick knocks me to a destroyed building. The Ultras then use their signature attacks on me (from Ultraman Leo, a Leo Kick, from him and Astra, an Ultra Double Flasher, from him, Astra, AND Zero, an Ultra TRIPLE Flasher, HOW THE FUCK IS THAT POSSIBLE!?) Kamen Rider Wizard punched me in the gut, Gundam AGE-1 kick me across the battlefield like a football while Compatible Kaiser jumps up and kick me across the battlefield again. Mazinkaiser then use the Turbo Smasher Punch on me which knocks me to the side of the cliff. Kamen Rider Skull and Mazinkaizer SKL then proceed to shoot with their guns/pistols, the bullets hit my heart, legs, arms, and head. I would've been dead by now but somehow, I survive the ordeal. I tried to punch Kamen Rider Ichigo in the gut, but he caught it, grab my head and kneed it, I swore I heard my skull cracking.

I fell to the ground, exhausted, tired, and in pain. Despite that, I stand up, ran towards Inazuman and Zubat, and kick them in the face. They staggered a bit but it didn't effect them, RX-78-2 Gundam then went behind me and literally stab me in the back with its beam saber alongside Kamen Rider Wizard with his WizarSwordGun. Ultraman Zero shrink himself to human size and strangle me with his right arm, he then flew to the sky and threw me at the ground, I can hear my spine breaking and the impact upon landing drove the WizarSwordGun deep into my lungs. I then felt Kamen Rider ZX (pronounced zet-cross) threw a couple of shurikens at me, I roll on my front and out of nowhere, Kamen Rider Ryuki came and drove his Drag Saber on the back of my neck. I weakly stand up and Kamen Rider Double just did a 360 kick on my face. Then Cybuster came and slash me, creating a huge gash on my torso. I fell to the ground in immense pain, the army then began charging energy for their final attacks.

**(Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial OST Track #29, Ultimate Zero)**

I lie there, on the verge of death, thinking,

_'Is__ this it...? Am I... dying...? Might as well give up now... hehe... I'm pathetic... but at least I survive this long against these guys... hehe...'_

**_"_**_**Is this it? The full extent of your will...!?"** _a voice in my head said and it sounds female.

_'Who...?' _I asked.

**_"You once said that you are different from most people, you said that you wanted to end all the pain and suffering around, you said you want to create a world where everyone can smile, and you said you'll never give up until that dream came true! What happen to that strong will of yours? Why are you giving up!?" _**the voice asked.

_'Look at me! I'm overweight, pathetic, good-for-nothing crybaby! While these guys are powerful heroes who has defeated countless of enemies!' _I answered miserably.

_**"You said that it doesn't matter! You believe in the philosophy that true power comes from the desire to protect your loved ones, you believed that even those of the lowest class of society can find happiness, you believed that those who don't fight for their future are cowards that are just afraid of facing reality in the face, you believed that fate is the excuse of the weak, you believed that peace can be obtained when people understand each other, and you believe that light and darkness are not inherently good OR evil and that they can go both ways. What happen to him? What happen to the one who wants to change the world for the better? What happen to the one who would willingly sell his soul to the Devil to protect his loved ones?! What happen to THAT Jimmy!? What happen to the REAL you!?" **_the voice said.

**(End Track #29: Ultimate Zero)**

I just lie there in shock, she's right, I'm no longer who I use to be, I'm no longer a good-for-nothing crybaby who just give up to easily, I got sick of doing nothing but wishing for the world to be at peace. I am no longer that whiny brat who can't do anything right. I am the one that shall bring an end to all pain and suffering. I am the one who will punish all evildoers that disrupts peace. I am the one who shall, no..., WILL carve a path towards a new tomorrow!

**("Libera me" from Hell)**

I then stand up with all my might despite the injuries I endured. Kamen Rider Ichigo jump high from the army and did a Rider Punch, but I grab Ichigo's wind-covered right arm with my left hand. I then punch Ichigo's gut with so much force that knocks him all the way to the other side of the battlefield.

"Ore no na wa Jimmy Vu. Seikatsu ga kurushinde iru kagiri... ore wa tatakai tsudzukeru!" (Translation: My name is Jimmy Vu. As long as any living being are suffering... I will continue to fight!) I declared as a burst of energy exploded out of my body, forming a giant pillar of colorful light. The rain stops and the dark clouds move away from each other, revealing the shining sun. The army stood back at the intense power and the weapons were dislodged from my body, healing my wounds. The army then unleash their final attacks, but I blocked them using an energy barrier I created from my hands.

I began pulling my right fist back and yelled, **"PEGASUS YOUSO NO RYUUSEI KEN!" **which unleash a barrage of punches that looks like small meteors. Unlike the one in Saint Seiya Omega where Kouga unleash the attack with orange auras glowing from the small 'meteors', this version has all the colors of the elements in it (A/N: Red for fire, light blue for water, yellow for lightning, green from wind, brown for earth, white for light, and black for darkness.) I watch in sheer amazement as the attack hit nearly everyone in the army.

"Okay, how the hell did I do that without any Cosmo?!" I asked myself.

**_"Oh Kami, haven't you realized it yet?" _**the female voice asked in an exasperated tone.

Then it struck me, this place feels lifeless, empty, and quite dark. It sorta feels like representation of someone's mentality and emotions... that was when a thought hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Could this be... my mindscape?" I asked.

_**"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" **_the female voice replied in a half-happy, half-sarcastic tone.

"Which means...!" I said and then grin like a maniac. The Toku and Super/Real Robot army recovered from my attack and enter their fighting stance. I did my own fighting stance and then we dash towards each other, 1 against roughly about 20,000. I did a roundhouse kick on Inazuman, falcon punched Kikaider 01, left hooked Fourze, sack-tapped Ultraman Ginga (A/N: No homo.), jumping roundhouse kicked Gundam AGE-FX in the face, ripped Mazinkaiser's arms off with my bare hands, took the Ganzantou (Mazinkaizer SKL's sword), slash Mazinkaizer SKL's head off, my right arm then morph into Mega Man X's X Buster and began charging up energy, and then I fire the focused energy which unleash a green ray beam that went through the demonic Super Robot before the steel giant from hell explodes.

The Ganzantou in my hand shrunk down to human size for easier use, which is just what I need! I crouch down, my legs far apart from each other, the Ganzantou on my right-hand side, cloaked the demonic-looking sword in a rainbow-colored aura (the aura is similar to Ultraman Saga's aura), and I slash it, creating an arc that cuts through the army, some of the heroes are exploded from the attack. Cybuster flew to the sky and proceed dive bomb the fuck out of me.

"COME ON?! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, CYBUSTER?! MY GRANDMA CAN DO A LOT BETTER THAN THAT!" I yelled at the bird-like Super Robot. It heard what I said and was pissed off, judging by the "vein" effect that shown up next to Cybuster's head. Cybuster then took out its sword and dive down to aerial stab me. The original intention was to punch Cybuster in the face when we're near each other's distance, which will cause Cybuster to launch to the other side of the battlefield. Instead, Cybuster was split in half, with its boosters left on, due to my punch. I stood there with my mouth gaping at the my sudden increase in strength, the army stood frozen in shock at what I did earlier. I now thought of another attack that came from Kyoryuger Ep. 17 and said,**"Tessai-ken: Gekiretsu Toppa!" **(A/N: I do not own Kyoryuger either.)

I slam my fist to the ground, the force of the impact cause the ground underneath me to rumble a bit before cracking and causing a couple of Riders, a few Ultras, some Gundams, and Getter Dragon to fall down while screaming like in some cartoons. Victory Gundam then tried to shoot but somehow I dodge and deflect the blasts with my improved speed. Victory, in a flash of blue light, change into Victory 2 and proceed to perform a flying side kick. Victory 2's flying side kick was fast but with a speed faster than the speed of light, I hang the Ganzantou that I still have on my back and grab Victory 2's right leg and swing the Mobile Suit into the sky before I throw a huge fireball at it, causing Victory 2 to explode into oblivion.

Mazinger Z and Mazinkaiser flew to my location and use their Rocket/Turbo Smasher Punches. The two flying fists have a specific target, me. So I run at a speed that rival the Flash's own speed, but the fists kept following me, but then I forgot something, this is my fucking mind! I facepalm at myself and began to think, _'Fuuton: Daitoppa would do against this type of situation. However, I'm gonna add a little twist to the jutsu.'_

I began performing a couple of hand seals and utter these words, **"Fubukiton: Dai Touketsu Toppa!" **(Blizzard Release: Great Freezing Breakthrough!)

I held my arms out and unleash a powerful snowstorm which froze not only the flying fists, but also Mazinger Z, Mazinkaiser, most of the Getters (except for Shin Getter), half of the Banpresto originals, half of the Riders, half of the Ultras, most of the Ishinomori heroes, and half of the remaining Gundams. Right after they're all frozen, I jump off the roof of a building and use a Realtiy Shift that I find useful in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance, Faithline. I jump up and a portal appeared on the ground, then without any hesitation, I dive towards the portal and found myself underground. A screen appeared in front of me, showing the faces of my opponents, the faces with a snowflake overlapping them represents the frozen heroes, I began to draw a zigzag line to link the faces, what I was really doing was connecting my frozen opponents on the surface with a line made out of light. After I'm done, I jump to the portal above me which brings me back to the surface. I grab the Ganzantou off my back as make my way towards the frozen warriors and yelled, "NINJA, GO!" everything was so fast as I slash and hack every frozen opponent while using Spinjitzu, basically creating a small Tornado of Creation. (A/N: This smaller version however has a few changes to fit in to the Naruto universe with water and wind being added and the the lightning is yellow. I do not own Ninjago)

You can probably see the rainbow colored zigzag streak from above. After I made my way through the frozen army, I stopped spinning, had on a small scowl, and said, **"Genso no Tenmetsu Odori." **(Elemental Flash Dance)

The frozen warriors exploded as soon as I finished saying those words. Immediately, I sense four presences behind me and turn around to see Gundam X (Rick Aller colors), Gundam Double X docked with the G-Falcon, Gundam X Maou, and a G-Bit D.O.M.E. charging up their Satellite Cannons. For the first time ever, I am witnessing something many Gundam fans dreamed and afraid of, a Quadruple Satellite Cannon.

_'Oh shit!'_ I thought as the huge-ass beam of energy headed towards me. I held my arms out as I closed my eyes. I was supposed to feel immense pain right now, but I didn't. I opened my eyes to see the humongous beam stopped at a very short distance from my hands. I chuckled a bit before pulling my arms back and with a grunt, push them forward which repelled the huge energy beam back to the Mobile Suits that fired it. They were all destroyed in a huge explosion. Shin Getter came behind for a sneak attack but I gather some energy in my right hand and chopped it in half instead before it explode.

_'Let's see if I can do this.' _I thought before I gather more energy into my right hand. The energy began to form a dark purple Rasengan-like orb of chakra surrounded by a series of white rings of energy that orbit the main sphere. These rings then align into one disc-like shape around the orb, causing the rings to resemble planetary rings. This was the Rasenring, a jutsu used by Menma, the primary protagonist of _**Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie **_and Naruto's alternate reality counterpart.

**"RASENRING!" **I yelled before I throw the attack at the remaining heroes. The result was exactly like a Sage Mode-powered Rasenshuriken, the orb expanded and so does the rings. The heroes were gone.

**(End "Libera me" from Hell)**

After I was done, I sense six presences behind me. I turned around to see **Kamen Rider Wizard**, **Ultraman Ginga**, **Build Strike Gundam Full** **Package** (the Build Strike Gundam combined with the Build Custom 1/144 Build Booster craft mech attachment), Kyoryu Red, Space Sheriff Gavan Type-G, New Inazuman, **Garo** (Ryuga Dougai ver.), and **Exard** (the new Banpresto Original from Super Robot Wars OE: Operation Extend, go on YouTube for the 2nd PV of the game if you know the Japanese logo or search exard srw on Google or Bing) Normally I would shriek like a fanboy but in this case, this dream team up is hell bent on killing me! But I won't go down without a fucking fight!

**(Hagane no Resistance by JAM Project)**

"Bring it on! I won't run away, never again!" I said with conviction and true courage in my voice. Without any hesitation, I charge at the nerd-gasmic team up and jump kicked the nearest hero, which was Ginga and he fell. Build Striker then shoot me with a beam rifle, but I dodged it and slash the customized Gundam/Gunpla's chest.

**"CONNECT, PLEASE!" **a familiar voice announced.

I turn to see Kamen Rider Wizard took out the **WizarSwordGun** from the **Magical Portal**, jump up with his sword above his head and did a vertical slash on my chest. Wizard landed safely and tried to slash me again but I blocked the attack with the Ganzantou that I still held. Exard came behind me with its **Raikou Blade **but I felt its presence, so I stomp on Wizard's balls and did a spin slash on Exard and the Banpresto Original fell on its ass. After that, I suddenly got electrocuted by a lightning bolt, I look up and find New Inazuman flying with his moth wings with arms covered in electricity. I blew out smoke and was pissed off, I shook myself and summon a gun. The gun looks similar to Kamen Rider Beast's Mirage Magnum but it has pictures of four dragon heads in platinum, gold, silver, and bronze on the sides, it was red and black overall with gold and silver accents, the ring slot was replaced with what seems to be a small credit card reader that looks similar to the ring slot, and the Mirage Specter screen was replaced with a silver slot that would fit a small orb in. Overall, the looks awesome! I then proceed to shoot the fuck out of New Inazuman and he fell on his head. I snickered a bit.

I thought up of something and a small dark green orb that was slightly bigger than a pearl materialized in my palm. I put the small orb in the silver slot, the platinum dragon's eyes glow red.

**"FINISH, JAWZAHR! PLATINUM!" **it announced, I breath in and out as the gun was pulsating and charging, I place both hands on the handle, and press the trigger.

Out from the forend of the gun was the very huge spirit of the legendary dragon of Islamic mythology, the recoil of the gun was very powerful so I was thrown flying backwards when I press the trigger. The green spirit was still flying towards my opponents with its jaws wide open. Most of the heroes manage to dodged it, New Inazuman and Exard however, weren't so lucky and exploded upon the impact of the shot. I stood up and dusted myself off after those two exploded.

**"FLAME, DRAGON! BOU-BOU! BOU-BOU-BOU!" **a certain voice announced as I turn around to see Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Dragon Style and Ultraman Ginga with red crystals charging their finishing attacks.

**"VERY NICE! SPECIAL! SAIKOU!" **the WizarDriver announced as the **Dragon Skull **materialized on his chest.

Magma-like fireballs began floating around Ginga as the red crystals were lit on fire. Both then launch their attacks which I receive a lot of damage cuz' my back hurts earlier from the recoil of the gun. I was on my knee due to the injury, but I keep fighting them. I jump up high, grab the Ganzantou off my back, and slash Wizard, who was still floating. Then out of nowhere, something ram into me at mid-jump. It was Zyudenryu #00, Tobaspino. I was beginning to be pissed off and conjure a card. I then scan the card on the gun's card reader.

**"FINALE, TRIPLE PLASMA! IKUZE!" **the gun announced as I press the trigger and three lightning bolts was shot from the muzzle and hit Tobaspino. The navy blue Zyudenryu roared in pain from the attack. To finish it off, I dive bombed Tobaspino and slash it across in half. Tobaspino exploded.

**"INFINITY, PLEASE! HI-SUI-FU-DON! BOU-JABA-BYU-DOGON!" **the WizarDriver said as I landed on my feet. I turn to see Wizard Infinity Style with the **AxCalibur** in hand and Ginga with the **Ginga Saber** on his right arm, Gavan Type-G with the **Laser Blade**, Dougai Garo (that's what I'm calling him) with the **Garo Sword**, Kyoryu Red with the **Gabricalibur, **and Build Strike with a **beam saber**. Soon we were all having a sword fight, one on six. Oh and did I mention Ginga and Build Strike are in human size?

Ginga came up slash me but I blocked it with Ganzantou and kicked his gut, I turn around and tried to slash Wizard but as expected, Ganzantou was busted because Infinity Style's armor is made out of diamonds. With that, I summon my wooden sword, which is no longer wooden, and is now real. The kanji I originally wrote on the blade had a some changes. The handle and guard was red with the handle being wrapped in black linen, the blade is now 5 ft long with the kanji for 'fire', 'water', 'wind', 'earth', and 'lightning' etched on it. The blade was now cloaked in electricity and with that, I stab Build Strike which in turn was shut down, fell backward, and exploded. I then turn around, blocking a slash from Dougai Garo, and punch his face. He staggered a bit. Damn that armor hurts like fuck!

I heard something pulsating in the background, I turn around to see an arc of energy coming at me and blocked it. I cloaked my katana with wind, dash so fast to the point where you would think I teleported, slash Gavan Type-G horizontally near the waistline, and he exploded.

"I have just about enough of you all, time to finish this!" I declared and then flew up into the sky, stopped, placed both my hands on my right side, and began gathering energy.

**"YOSO..." **a small sphere of focused energy appeared on my hands.

**"KAME..." **the ball of energy began to grow.

**"HAME..." **the sphere energy grew even bigger until I clenched both of my hands together.

**"HA!" **I unclenched both my hands and a VERY humongous beam of energy mixed with the five elements burst out of my hands, heading down towards my remaining opponents, hitting them, and within minutes, they were gone. I flew down to the ground, tired, exhausted, and panting.

**(End Hagane no Resistance)**

_**"Well..., congrats! You beat them!"** _said the female voice in a kind tone.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" I said and finish with a slight chuckle. I look up and saw, to my dismay, the seven lights.

"AW, COME ON!" I complained but instead of attacking me, the seven lights merged with me...

* * *

**The Link Between Dimensions **

_3rd person POV _

We then saw Jimmy opening his eyes as he felt strange and surrounded with his stuff but closed his eyes again as he saw a bright light.

* * *

**Somewhere in Nami no Kuni, at night **

In the sky, a portal appeared out of nowhere and out of it, was our protagonist, his stuff, a suitcase, and six other people? Let's watch.

_1st person POV _

My head buzzed in pain that was matched by what my eyes were feeling at the moment. I could feel the grass beneath me that was slightly moist, I could feel some humidity in the air along with hearing some waves crashing in the distance. I was either near a lake or the ocean, I'm not entirely sure where I am.

"Ugh..." I groaned as I felt the impact when I land on the ground.

As I slowly regain my bearings, I heard someone else groaning. I turn my head to see something that should be impossible, I saw Furno 3.0, MechTech Sideswipe, Versal Knight Gundam, and what seems to be a silver-furred wolf pup with small wings.

_'Okay, stop dreaming, Jimmy. They are not real!' _was my thought at the time so I punch myself in the face a couple of times before stopping.

_'Well, I'm not dreaming.' _I thought.

At the time, my body felt strange, as if all the fat and calories from my body has melted away. It was then that I look down and saw my two feet! I didn't even have bend down a bit just to look at them! I look at my arm to see that it now has lean muscles! My stomach now has a six-pack and my body now had definition! If I were to guess, I now have a swimmer's body.

"HOLY SHIT?!" I yelled, shocked at the fact that my toys are now the real thing and my body's sudden change.

A moment later, Furno turned around and said,

**"Can you stop yelling? It's starting to hurt my ear-"** before he stopped, look at his hands, move them, then he lands his eyes at me and yelled,

**"I'M REAL!"**

**"SO AM I!" **yelled out Sideswipe as he look at his, now real, body.

Meanwhile, the sentient Gundam was walking to a nearby lake to look at his reflection and needless to say, he was shocked when he saw himself in the suit of armor he had before he disappeared from the Saddarc World after defeating the Demon King. He then look at me and asked,

**"Hey, can you touch me? I want to check if I'm in a new body or not." **in a hot-blooded tone instead of his condescending, calm, and reserved tone that he had as an antagonist.

I was confused at first, but then I remembered that he transports his spirit to who-knows-where with his lifeless Mobile Suit left behind at the end of Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, so I did what he said and touch him. I was surprised went my hand didn't go through him. Knight Gundam was shocked as well when my hand touched his shoulders.

**"I really am in a new body...!" **he said and again, he was in shock.

Then we heard something whimpering, we all turn around to see the wolf pup with small wings. I walk toward it, crouch down so we were on the same level, and asked, "Are you alright, koinu? (puppy or pup, whichever works)", with a smile.

**"A-Are you guys going to h-hurt me?" **the winged wolf pup asked with fear laced in its voice and its body tensed.

I was surprised that I'm hearing a REAL talking wolf, Furno seemed surprised that that the pup can talk, Versal Knight Gundam on the other hand, doesn't seemed to be surprised by this. I shook my head for a bit and answered,

"Of course we won't, we never hurt the innocent.", the pup look at me straight in the eye with its own yellow eyes. After a while, the wolf relaxed a little bit.

"You know what, I'm gonna name you... Tsubahane, because of your wings." I said with a grin.

The pup smiled when he heard his new name. Furno watch the scene with a chuckle, Versal (that's what I'm gonna call him from now on) watched this with eyes closed in an eye smile. Then we heard something else groaning, when we look to where the source was, we saw a floating arm. The newly-named Tsubahane looks confused, but me, Furno, and somehow Versal, was wide-eyed at the floating arm. It was REALLY familiar, the arm has red armor with a bird on the forearm, a couple of rings on its fingers, and two pieces of black linen at its end. This was Ankh, the Bird Greeed who had been reduced to nothing but a floating arm. Once again, I punched myself in the face.

Ankh started to notice us and said, **"Who are you? Where the hell am I? Where the fuck is Eiji!? HOW THE FUCK AM I ALIVE!?" **

**"Calm down, Ankh! Do you remember me?" **said Versal.

Ankh looked at the chivalrous Mobile Suit for a second before his fingers stiffened and said, **"You're that mysterious spirit that watched everything from afar, though you looked more different than I remembered." **

My eyes widen at the sight of these two interacting like they know each other, the only thoughts that're in my mind at the time was,

_'How the hell does Knight Gundam know about Ankh? Scratch that, how the fuck did Knight Gundam even know about the Greeed!? Calm down Jimmy, there's got to be a logical explanation for this. Either this is a coincidence, or after the events of Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, he somehow gained the ability travel to other dimensions like Kamen Rider Decade.'_

**"It's more likely the latter." **a female voice said in my head.

_"What the!? Your that voice from my mindscape!" _I telepathically said.

**"Of course I am! You think that I'm not real?"** she said.

_"Sorry, I didn't know."_ I sheepishly said.

**"Apology accepted. Anyway meet me in your mindscape later on so we can have a talk about our current predicament." **she said before she went silent.

_3rd person POV_

**"Hellooooo, Earth to Jimmy." **Furno said as he wave his hand in front of our protagonist's face.

Jimmy then shakes his head and snapped out of his trance.

**"Dude, you alright? You looked like you went into a trance earlier." **asked Furno with Tsubahane, Versal, and Ankh looking at him.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." answered Jimmy.

Furno and Tsubahane shrugged at the answer, Versal and Ankh on the other hand, look at him suspiciously, as they sensed another entity living inside Jimmy's mind. The five then heard someone else groaning. When they saw his physical appearance, Jimmy and Versal gasped and was wide eyed in shock.

The man in front of them has long purple hair and blue eyes. He wore a green and dark white pilot suit with metallic purple shoulder pads, a light blue collar that was green on the center, dark white boots with blue ridges, metallic purple knee pads, and metallic maroon shin guards. He also has a metallic purple gauntlet on his right arm. This was Gilliam Yeager. (A/N: I know this is not an accurate description of Gilliam, so go search on Google or Bing for Gilliam Yeager.)

"Where am I?" he groaned.

He then turn his head towards the group of five, point out his gun, and yelled out

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHERE AM I!? AND WHY IS THERE A GUNDAM WITH YOU!?"

**"WHOA! Calm down, Gilliam! I'll explain everything later!" **said Versal.

Gilliam calmed down, put his gun away, before looking at Versal for a bit. His eyes widen in recognition before he said,

"You're that spirit that's always following us, though you look different."

_'Okay, how the fuck does Knight Gundam know who Ankh and Gilliam are!?' _Jimmy thought.

**"Probably for the same reason that you proposed earlier." **the female voice in Jimmy's head said.

_"Maybe." _replied Jimmy

"Ankh, can you change into your human form?" Jimmy asked suddenly, surprising everybody.

Ankh snaps out from his surprised reaction and said, **"Fine."**

As he generated more Cell Medals, which began to coalesced into a humanoid shape.

As the shining, shifting mass of Medals stopped its flow, the young man that stood before them has dull blond hair that was spiked up on the right side (Ankh's right, that is) of his head, he wore a black jacket, a white t-shirt on the inside of his jacket, red skinny jeans, a studded black belt, black shoes with red streaks (A/N: I'm not sure what type of shoes he wore so please, just stick with it.), and of course, he looks like Hina Izumi's older brother, Shingo Izumi. (or in Jimmy's world, Ryosuke Miura) Why he chose Shingo as his human form, we'll never know.

"So can someone tell me what the fuck is going on?" asked Ankh in a rather rude fashion.

"I would like to know as well." Gilliam said calmly.

Jimmy and Furno had wide eyes when they heard Ankh curse for the first time ever, Versal on the other hand, was not surprised, but he did a gesture that signify a raised eyebrow, even though he doesn't have eyebrows, at the former two. Jimmy shakes his head and began explaining there current predicament with help from Versal.

* * *

**3 minutes later **

"So let me get this straight, we're in another universe-" "With little to no chance of getting back to our own perspective universes?" Ankh and Gilliam summarized, unintentionally finishing each other's sentences. The two glared at the each other for butting in while the other was talking.

**"Th**a**t's **p**re**t**ty **m**uc**h i**t**." Jimmy, Furno, and Sideswipe deadpanned at the same time which caused all three of them to look at each other with a raised eyebrow (that is, if Furno and Sideswipe have eyebrows.) It is at this time that Tsubahane noticed a silver suitcase next to a nearby bush, he looks at it for a moment before he approached the suitcase with caution. The winged wolf pup took a sniff at the suitcase, he notes that the contents of the suitcase smelled... ancient, yet new.

**"HEY, GUYS!" **Tsubahane shouted, which caught the attention of the other four.

Jimmy ran up to the wolf pup and asked, "What is it, boy?"

Versal and Furno looked at Tsubahane with a curious look on their faces (A/N: We don't know what Knight Gundam's face looks like, so it's hard for him to express his emotions on the outside.)

Ankh on the other hand, looks bored. Jimmy opened the suitcase, only to be in a shock of a lifetime. Inside the silver suitcase was the 53 Rouze Cards (A/N: They're the copies from earlier.)

Jimmy was wide eyed when he saw not just one, but ALL the 53 Rouze Cards-

_'Wait, 53?' _Jimmy thought before he pick up the card in the middle of the suitcase. He now has his jaws on the ground as looked at the 53rd card, the Joker Undead. The other six's reaction varies: Furno and Sideswipe was wide eyed, Tsubahane tilted his head in curiosity, Ankh just raised an eyebrow, Versal looked surprised at the Rouze Cards, and Gilliam just looked curious. Jimmy then look to his left and saw the same gun that he had during his battle inside his mindscape, he put the red and black gun inside the holster that was sitting next to it. He then closed the suitcase and said,

"Let's go look for a nearby town or village and can you hide your wings, Tsubahane?"

The other five nodded but Tsubahane sheepishly replied,

**"I can't hide my wings, sorry Jimmy."**

The other five sweatdropped at the answer.

"It's alright." said Jimmy.

Tsubahane happily nodded.

The group of seven then proceed toward the road, unaware that this would change their lives forever.

* * *

**Nami no Kuni **

After what seems to be an eternity of walking, which was only an hour or so, the group of seven finally found a village. It looked okay from a distance and there was a river running through it with boats. Of course, looks can be very deceiving. When the group got closer to the village, they saw that a lot of it was run down and everyone looked just as poor. The few merchant stalls that were there had very little of anything to buy. Lots of people were just leaning on walls with signs showing their willingness to do a job or find work. The rest were either walking along or just slumped against the walls, not doing anything. Of course, some of them were giving the group odd stares, or to be more precise, Jimmy's gun and Tsubahane. (Versal, Furno, Sideswipe were wearing cloaks, which they got from nowhere.) (A/N: The cloaks they were wearing are the Organization XIII cloaks from the Kingdom Hearts franchise (I do not own that either)), only Furno's cloak has the Hero Factory logo (Again, I do not own that either) and Sideswipe's cloak has the Autobot logo. (I do not own the Transformers franchise, my life SORTA sucks))

As the group of seven turned around a corner to get a better feel for the village, Jimmy suddenly felt something, or someone, tugging his pants. Turning around quickly, he saw a little kid wearing torned up clothes tugging with all his might, try to pull the gun off. He looked up to see that he was busted and had a fearful look on his face. To be honest, Jimmy was tempted to get angry, but upon seeing the miserable condition of this village, that anger died a quick death.

_Versal Knight Gundam's POV _ _  
_

When I saw the living condition the village was in, I clenched my fist in anger. I have been to many universes, I have seen many suffer due to being abused, hunger, and war. Many children were orphaned due to so many wars, many have died in the battlefield, and so many have died young.

When I saw my current surroundings, I knew that there is a tyrant oppressing these innocent people. Also, I know that we're in the Elemental Nations since I've been here before when I was a still a disembodied spirit, and I can sense nature chakra.

Anyways, I was looking at Jimmy, waiting to see the boy's reaction. At first, I thought that he was going to get mad, but to my surprise, his reaction was this,

"Hey, if you go away, I won't say or do anything about it and give you some candy." he said quietly so only the kid could hear.

"Really?" the kid gaped. I guess people usually give a big fuss when the little kid had to steal something. I then saw Jimmy nod and gave him some pieces of candy, at which the kid had a big grin.

"Thanks, Mister!"

I look at the kid, who tried to steal the gun Jimmy had, running away. I turn my head to see a sad look on Jimmy's face.

"What had happened here that made this place so miserable..." he said in a sad tone.

_**'He seems to have the kind heart of a hero.' **_I thought approvingly.

_3rd person POV _

"Okay, first thing to do is to get a map." Jimmy muttered to the rest of the group, trying to get his thoughts in order.

"We can find out where we are from there. Then we can try to figure out how to get back to our perspective universes." he continued.

For some reason, they felt tense, even though nothing had happened yet.

"HELP!" a woman's voice cried.

Maybe that was the reason why.

The group dashed toward the sound of the cries. Jimmy, Furno, Sideswipe and Tsubahane hoped that it wasn't something serious. On the other hand, Versal, Gilliam, and Ankh knew that it was a cry for help as the first two has experiences being heroes, Ankh was an anti-hero, but he knew that was a cry for help due spending time Eiji. Unfortunately, for the former four, the apparent situation was very serious. There was a black-haired woman who seems to be in her late twenties to early thirties, who was noticeably cleaner than the rest of the villagers so she might have been better off. Clutching her leg in fear was a small boy, with the same black hair as the woman's, who looked terrified. The reason for their fear was that there were ten thugs with swords surrounding the two. In the back of his mind, he had a feeling that he have seen them somewhere before. Meanwhile, Versal instantly recognized who those two are and why they were targeted.

"We warned your old man about building that damn bridge," the apparent leader growled. "I guess he's going to learn the price for opposing Gato!"

_'Gato!? The same Gato from the Naruto Wave Arc!? If it's true, than those two are...!' _Jimmy thought as soon as he heard Gato's name.

All ten goons raised their blades as they started walking towards the frightened mother and son. Jimmy's eyes widen when he saw that the thugs were dead serious in what they were doing. They were actually going to kill this woman and that make his blood boiled. What he didn't know at the time, though only the other six noticed, was that he summoned a belt and a lock, but the belt wasn't just any belt, this was a Rider henshin belt. It took a few seconds for him to notice the two items he had in his hand, the belt (or at least the buckle) has a yellow-bladed knife with a metallic mold, a tiny black grip, and a black plate with a face of what seems to be a samurai. On his right hand, was a white lock with the image of an orange. This was the **Sengoku Driver **and the **Orange Lock** **Seed**. He put the items inside his pockets.

Jimmy was wide-eyed when he saw the items he had in his hands. Soon, he begin to dash towards the ten thugs.

**"Jimmy! Where are you going!?" **asked Furno.

"I'm going to beat those fucking bastards!" Jimmy replied with the flames of justice, determination, and courage in his eyes.

Gilliam looked into Jimmy's eyes and saw the intense flames in them that he hasn't seen in a long time.

_'Those eyes... they remind of my old friends...' _Gilliam thought reminiscently as he the burning flames in Jimmy's eyes.

_**'Those flames, those are the flames of justice seen only in the eyes of the most courageous of heroes. You certainly are interesting, Jimmy Vu.' **_Versal thought as he look into Jimmy's eyes.

Furno smirked when he saw the flames in Jimmy's eyes and said, **"Well, we can't stop you, can we? We'll help!" **

Jimmy look to see the other five nod, Ankh just shrugged.

"All right then." said Jimmy.

"OI!" he called as he step forward, setting the suitcase in the shadows.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Heh," one of the goons smirked. "Some people trying to play heroes, eh?"

"Let's show them what we think of heroes!" ordered the leader.

The thugs grinned and charged at the group with their weapons drawn. The pre-teen's eyes widened when he realized he was officially up the creek without a paddle. Scratch that, he was up the creek without a boat! As the closest goon finally reached him, he slashed at Jimmy with the intent of slicing his head off. Now you see, Jimmy knew that his reflexes are decent, but when he dodged that slash, he noticed that his reaction time was faster than normal. That means that something must've happened during the interdimensional travel that changed his entire body, made his reflexes sharper, and apparently increased his IQ. The other thugs continued running at the group with their blades ready to slice them apart.

"Gah!" Jimmy cried as one of the thugs nicked his arms.

"Hold still!" the thug that nicked his arms said.

"I'm not as dumb as you are, ass crack!" Jimmy said as he dodge another slash.

**"These idiots does not know how to use a sword." **said Versal as he punched a thug right in the face.

"Son of a fucking bitch, that hurts!" said the thug that just got nailed in the face.

As soon as the thugs regrouped, Jimmy was panting from all the dodging. He could feel his heart pounding with adrenaline, his body started to feel numb all over because of the wounds from some of the slashes on his body and the scars from that battle inside his mindscape. As he shook his hands to get some feeling into them, he felt two lumps in his pockets. That was when the thought hit him like a speeding sports car._  
_

_'Wait a sec,' _Jimmy thought to himself. _'If I have the power of the Kamen Riders, then I might be able to use them! And if the Sengoku Driver and Orange Lock Seed I have are real, then I can use them!'_

With some extra space from the unskillful, dumbass swordsmen, he reached into his pockets and grab the Sengoku Driver and Orange Lock Seed.

"Here goes nothing." Jimmy sighed as he put the Driver on his waist and look at the oncoming goons/dumbasses. He then did the newly named 15th Heisei Kamen Rider's transformation sequence with the Lock Seed in his hands, put said Lock Seed into the Driver, and press the shackle. Everybody there look at him curiously, wondering what the hell is he doing.

**"LOCK ON!" **the voice from the Driver announced which startled everybody in the alley.

"Henshin!" said Jimmy as he cut the Lock Seed open with the knife.

"What did he say!?" exclaimed Gilliam, shocked as he heard what Jimmy said.

**"SUIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!" **the Driver announced again, the thugs didn't know where the voice came from along with the mother and son. But the other six of Jimmy's group know that the voice came from the Driver. Jimmy then change into a blue bodysuit with a helmet that has an uncolored eyeshield and mouthplate that form a closed mouth. A small wormhole appeared on top of everybody from nowhere, coming out of it was a giant orange that landed on Jimmy's head. The thugs laughed at that, but that laughter died down when the giant orange was sliced and formed the armor. What was once a giant orange was now a samurai armor and the eyeshield now looks like an orange slice. He grabs the **Musou Saber **from his left hip and the **Daidaimaru **from who-knows-where.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" one thug cried as he saw Jimmy's new appearance. Everybody's eyes were widen when they saw Jimmy's change in appearance, the boy's face was a mix of shock and awe. He had on a blue bodysuit, orange samurai armor, and what seems to be a samurai helmet. This was the 15th Heisei Rider, **Kamen Rider Gaim**.

"Calm down, it's just a genjutsu!" a thug said.

The rest seems to calm down a bit before charging towards Jimmy.

_Jimmy's POV _

Holy kick-ass! I felt amazing! I'm actually a Kamen Rider, what's better is that this is the new one, Gaim! I heard one of those shitheads said that this was a genjutsu, well I'm gonna prove that this is real! So without hesitation, I charge at them head on. I dodge one of the goons' slashes and in return, I slash the goon's blade, which the sliced piece fell off.

"Holy shit!" the thug cried as his blade got sliced off.

"Still think this is a genjutsu," I said to them, "Ore no na wa Jimmy Vu. Shikashi, kono keishiki de, ore wa toshite shiraretei Gaimu. Kamen raidaa Gaimu!" (Translation: My name is Jimmy Vu. But in this form, I'm known as Gaim. Kamen Rider Gaim!)

_Gilliam's POV _

I haven't heard that word in a long time, so when I heard the boy said it, I remember the times when my old friend, Kotaro transform into Kamen Rider Black back on Elpis. It brought a smile on my face. I thought he was another Kamen Rider from Elpis, but when I look at his appearance, my first thought was this,

_'What the fuck?'_

Is this what a Kamen Rider looks like now, an orange? You have got to be kidding me. I was skeptical at first but when I saw him in action, it made me remember to not judge a book by its cover.

When he said he was a Kamen Rider, I could've sworn I saw the silhouette of a Rider, an Ultra, and a Gundam on him. So I decided to keep watch on him.

"We can't just let him have all the fun, come on!" somebody said which snapped me back into reality.

I saw the other five nodded and soon, they join in.

"Might as well." I said before charging in.

_3rd person POV _

Jimmy, now Gaim, was currently grazing a thug's chest, Tsubahane jumped up and bitten one thug's head, Gilliam kicked two thugs right in their ugly faces, Furno was throwing one thug into the air and kick him in the balls, Sideswipe sliced the blades off of two thugs, Ankh was beating two thugs into submission, and Versal just flicked one thug's forehead and the thug was thrown flying backwards. The goons managed to stand back up, one goon said, "Come on, they can't take us all at the dame time!"

The other goons agreed and surrounded the seven.

"They never learn, do they?" said Gaim, with the rest agreeing.

The goons all tried to slash them, keyword on 'Tried'. The group of seven jumped up and landed near the mother and son. Gaim and Gilliam then shoot at two of the goons' ankle causing them to cry out in pain, Gaim then shoot another one in the head, killing him. He trembled for a moment before he shook himself.

_'Holy shit, I just killed somebody!' _he thought before shaking his head.

_"Hey, what if...!' _he thought before he willed the Chalice Arrow into existence, with the Chalice Rouzer inserted in it. He then summon a Rouze Card from the suitcase, it was the Six of Hearts, Tornado Hawk. He then slash the card into the Rouzer, **"TORNADO" **the Rouzer announced before an enlarged picture of the card merged into his chest. Then, a small, spinning tornado was shot out of the Chalice Arrow and blown the thugs away. The raging winds quickly died down as the goons began to recover from the assault.

"This ain't worth the cash Gato's paying me!" one thug cried. "I'm gotta get the fuck outta here!"

There was a general chorus of agreement from the other thugs as they managed to get back on their feet and run away. The two thugs that was shot in the ankle by Gaim and Gilliam limp away. Gaim relaxed his stance as the Chalice Arrow and Rouzer disappeared, the 'Hawk Tornado' card teleported back into the suitcase. The woman and her son were still frozen as they gazed at the warriors who had saved them. Gaim moved slowly so he wouldn't scare them as he remove the belt before reverting back into his original form. When it was gone, Jimmy was standing in his place, looking slightly winded and tired from all the adrenaline rushing through him.

"Are you two alright?" he asked.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**So how do you all like my new story! I spent two months on this because I have so many ideas and I was lazy, so I sincerely apologized if I haven't updated Lagacy of the Ultras and Riders and Ultra-Rider Chronicles: Naruto. Also, there was school and all. Just to let my readers know, I will be going back to Vietnam with my parents on December 26th and I won't be back until January 24th. I'll try and see if I can update my stories when I'm there, but I won't guarantee that I will update. All of the information about my life are mostly true, *sigh* **

**And now, an introduction to the heroes mentioned:**

**Ultraman: A race of alien giants of light who protect the universe from the forces of evil. They're often known to be usually red-and-silver (although several color variations have been seen in recent years) and have glowing yellow almond-shaped dome eyes (although there are exceptions to both the shape and color) and various abilities, most notably to fire energy beams from various positions of crossed hands. They have been known to either merge with living beings who commit great acts of good or change their body shape to that of another lifeform (*cough* Ultraseven *cough*). Ultraman was created by the late Eiji Tsuburaya in 1996. Split into different continuities, an example of this is the M-78 Continuity. The first Ultra was _Ultraman_ (or just call him Ultraman Hayata to avoid being mistaken for another Ultra.) Recent series, _Ultraman Ginga._**

**Kamen Rider: Warriors of justice who fight evil monsters, or Kaijin, and other menaces. They're often known to ride motorcycles (although not all of them have motorcycles). Originally, Kamen Riders are people who've been turned into cyborgs who often have an insect motif like a grasshopper, but in recent years, some Kamen Riders have different origins ranging from mystical to scientific. The franchise is split into two eras based on the eras of the Japanese emperors, there's the Showa Era and the Heisei Era. The franchise started in 1971 by the late Shotaro Ishinomori. The first Kamen Rider was **_**Kamen Rider Ichigo, or #1 **_**in Japanese. Newest series, _Kamen Rider Gaim._**

**Super Sentai: A group of five (in some cases fewer) people who gain special powers (magical or technological), wear colored outfits, and use advanced weapons and martial art skills to battle powerful beings from other planets and/or dimensions threatening to taking over Earth. They also call on mechas that can combine to form one giant robot to fight an enlarged version of the enemy. The first Sentai series, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger (Secret Squadron Gorenger), was created by the late Shotaro Ishinomori, birthfather of the Kamen Rider Series as mentioned above and Cyborg 009, in 1975. He did not create any further Sentai series after his second one, J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, was not received well. These two series were originally both just called _Sentai_ and weren't a part of the _Super_ Sentai series until 1994 when Toei decided to include them with the series that followed. The first Sentai team was the _Himitsu_ _Sentai_ _Goranger_. Recent series, _Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger._  
**

**Gundam: Advanced, high performance mechas (called mobile suits in the Gundam franchise), often constructed to be much more powerful than the standard production mobile suits. They're generally equipped with the latest experimental technology at the time of their construction. The definition of a Gundam varies from one timeline to another. In most series, it's used as an acronym to refer to something, however in all the most recent series, these acronyms were derived after the fact and do not appear at any point in the animated works. The protagonist's mobile suit of a series usually carries the name Gundam. The main suit in each series usually sports a red, yellow, white, and blue color scheme. The first Gundam was the _RX-78-2 __Gundam_. Newest series, _Gundam Build Fighters._**

**Space Sheriffs: Enforcers of peace and justice sent by the Galactic Union Police. The main Space Sheriffs are Gavan, Sharivan, and Shaider. Created in 1982. Recent appearance, _Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Space Sheriffs: Super Hero Taisen Z._**

**Makai Knights: An elite group of trained male warriors adept in martial and magical arts that hunt and destroy Horrors. Founded by the secretive Makai Order and regulated by the Watchdogs, the knights secretly patrol their perspective territories to protect civilians from Horrors. Armed with magical equipment, the knights carry an eternal war to maintain the light over the darkness in the spiritual realm. The most renown of the Makai Knights are the ones that held the title and armor of Garo. The concept of Makai Knights was created by Keita Amemiya in 2005. Recent series, _Garo: Yami wo Terasu Mono_ (Translation, Garo: The One Who Shines in the Darkness.)**

**So... review this story, flames are ignored, and I'll see you all next time.**

**Ja ne! **


End file.
